


A Little Distraction

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell, King of Hell, Ruler of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: Crowley and you got closer when Dean decided to live with Lisa and Ben after the apocalypse, but now that the Winchesters were back in your life, everything was more complicated.Basically angst and fluff.





	A Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I wrote this fic a few months ago for a friend but I posted it only on Tumblr at the time. I'm posting it here now so you have something to read while I'm writing Discovery Trip : Sequel ! (yes, it's finally happening)  
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

How long have the two Winchesters been using you as a bait ? You didn’t even remember. It didn’t bother you that much, anyway. You were the only girl in the team, so whenever it came to seduction including someone who liked girls, you were the one standing at the bar counter with an empty glass in your hand, waiting for your prey to come buy you another one.

“Hello, girl.”

The low voice sent shivers down your spine as you turned to make eye contact with the King of Hell.

“Hello, Crowley,” you replied uncertainly, suddenly distracted from your mission. “I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“I wasn’t expecting you either, sweetheart. What is the Winchesters’ favorite bait doing in this creepy bar ?” he asked, smiling. “Hunting some creatures, I guess ?”

Crowley was right, you had a mission. A very serious mission. A mission you actually forgot everything about ever since you had laid your eyes on him. It took you a few seconds to get your thoughts back together. A vampire who had a serious thirsty crisis had taken every single of his blood bags here. You had to take him down, and it wasn’t the best time to get distracted by a demon, even if it was the King.

“A vampire, actually,” you answered, not feeling the need to lie to him.

“A vampire like this one, you mean ?” Crowley then put a bag in your hands. You opened it with caution to find a head inside, the head of the exact vampire you were about to attract and kill.

“How did you ?…” you asked in disbelief.

“He was paying you too much attention. I felt like I had to act since your two best friends were just waiting outside.”

“Well… Thank you, Crowley,” you said simply. You didn’t know how to act now that you were holding the bag containing your prey’s head. The King was still watching at you as he could read every single thoughts inside your head, and you really felt weak before him for a moment. 

“Everything’s alright, Y/N ?” you heard Dean saying, and his voice finally helped you getting Crowley out of your mind. 

“Yes Dean, don’t worry,” you said quickly as you realized that Crowley had his hand on your arm all this time. “Crowley got the vamp before us.”

Dean opened his eyes wide as you gave him the bag. “What the… Oh.” You nodded as he looked at you after seeing the head.

“You did it ?” said Dean nodding to Crowley.

“With my own soft hands,” replied Crowley with a smile. “I thought that, having the opportunity to help this wonderful creature…” he winked at you saying so, “it was my gentleman duty to do it, knowing that you Winchesters won’t do anything but wait.”

You put a hand on Dean’s chest to calm him down as he was about to reply in some not so pleasant words to the demon who just saved your evening.  
“Dean, we should leave and go burry it somewhere,” you said with a tone you wanted as soothing as possible.

“Oh, don’t bother yourself doing so darling,” said Crowley with a snap of his finger, and the bag disappeared. “Straight to Hell’s flames.”

“Thanks, Crowley,” you said honestly. You punched Dean with your elbow for him to quickly nod and he mumbled some words which meaning you couldn’t really knew or cared about.

“I’m always happy to please you, my dove,” declared the King of Hell with a seductive tone, but you didn’t have the time to say anything else before Dean grabbed you by your elbow and led you out of the bar. He put you on the backseat of the Impala himself, and Sam looked at you with a lack of understanding. It’s only when Dean put on the ignition that he seemed to remember how to speak.

“And the vampire ?” he asked.

“Dead.” Dean’s angry voice was the last thing you heard before you decided to act like you were sleeping and, quickly, felt asleep for real.

* * *

“Whas’goin’on…” you mumbled as you felt some strong arms pulling you out of the Impala.

“We’re home, Y/N,” Dean whispered softly at your ear. Knowing him this close to you -and by close you mean you actually rested in his arms, your face buried in his neck- made you feel those weird feelings you used to feel a few years ago. You clenched your arms around his neck to get closer to him while he headed to your bedroom. He put you down on your bed with more caution than if you had been porcelain and pressed a soft kiss on you forehead as good night. Before he could leave the room you unconsciously grabbed his hand.

“I’ didn’t want you to get mad at the bar,” you said with a surprisingly confident tone knowing your state, watching Dean right in the eyes.

“It’s ok Y/N, it’s just that… I wasn’t confortable knowing Crowley around. He could have…”

“Hurt me ?” you asked, half laughing.

Dean sighed loudly, and in a blink he was on your bed, leaning toward you.  
“Knowing you getting hurt is one of my worst nightmares,” he whispered softly as he caressed your chin with his thumb. “Sleep, now.” He left the room, and as you saw him closing the door, laying his eyes on you one last time, you felt a hole growing in your chest.

Even though your tiredness became painful, you couldn’t close your lids. You were thinking about Dean, about his hands on your face, about your lips caressing each others years ago as you two were drunk after a hunt, about how he left you behind when he had to choose between Lisa and you, about Crowley’s smile, about his invigorating hand on your arm, about his worried eyes when he knew you were in trouble, about the jealousy you saw in those when Dean grabbed you and threw you out of the bar, far from him.  
You never had a true love life thanks to your lifestyle. The only experiences you had were some stolen moments with people you saved, but you never went further than the first night. You would have liked to though, but you never could. You thought that you may have had a chance with Dean a few years ago, but when you finally had the guts to ask him out after the apocalypse, he ran to an apple pie life, ran to Lisa, doing his best to forget everything about the hunting-life. You tried to call him once, but he hung up hearing your voice. Acknowledging the fact that Dean didn’t want you in his life anymore had been a tough job, but you made it out of the gloom. You kept on hunting however, and in many occasions you had had to deal with the King of Hell, whom you became quite familiar with. Once Dean and Sam back in your life you had less and less occasions to see Crowley. Of course the two Winchester brothers had no idea of your closeness to the demon, otherwise they would have killed him on spot.

“Shit…” you mumbled as the first ray of sunshine hit your face. You hadn’t been sleeping all night. This day was gonna be fun.

You made your way out of your bed and managed to go to the kitchen without collapsing on the ground.

“Hello, Y/N…” said Sam with a worried gaze. You nodded and ran to the cup of coffee he gave you. You thanked him with a slight hug and crashed down on the first chair you saw. Dean entered the kitchen not long after you, taking a cup of coffee and a piece of pie he had saved in the fridge. No many words had been pronounced, and you three grabbed some news papers and read it in a awkward silence. Each of you were looking for a case. It was more than a reflex, now. Your life was seemingly meant to be a repetition of the same routine until a reaper would come to you.

You had no clue why, but apparently it was a ‘supernatural month’. You never spent more than a day off within two cases, having no time to properly rest, but every time you were a bit too overwhelmed the King of Hell would appear and save you with a snap of his fingers, what of course didn’t please the Winchesters that much.

“Thanks, Crowley,” you said once he had saved you from a werewolf who had already taken down the two brothers.

“Any time, my love,” he whispered with a smile, caressing your chin as he kissed your cheek and surrounded your waist with his other arm. You rested your head on his chest, soothed by his hug.

“Y/N ?…” Dean’s broken voice had made you jump out of Crowley’s embrace. He was covered in blood, like Sam, still blacked out. You could see the jealousy and anger in Dean’s eyes. You couldn’t handle his gaze. What had made you lift your eyes however was the same feelings you felt were emanating from Crowley. You had heard Dean calling Castiel for help, and you hadn’t had the time to say something to the King of Hell before he had disappeared. The angel had arrived a second later and had transported all of you to your squat, healing each and every one of you, cursing your imprudence before disappearing God knows where. Dean had gone straight to his room and you had heard him slam the door. You had felt Sam’s questioning gaze on your back, but had decided to ignore it, behaving just like Dean. 

Yes, you were a stubborn one. You knew Dean and you had to talk, but you would not be the one to say the first word.

“I’m sorry I had to leave before saying goodbye to you properly,” you heard a Scottish voice saying as you were lying on your bed, covering your face and wondering what you had done to deserve this life. You sat on the bed, looking at the King of Hell in disbelief.

“How can you be here ?” you asked, knowing that the house you were squatting was protected against demons.

“I’m the King, my love. I have my secrets,” he answered with a mysterious smile. “You seem quite upset,” he noticed, suddenly worried. “Is it this bloody squirrel who hurt you cause if it is I swear to Heavens that…”

“I just need to cuddle,” you cut him off, laying on the bed, getting under the blanket even though you still had your clothes on. Crowley didn’t reply, but in a second you felt his arms surrounding you. The low pace of his breath on our neck calmed you down, helping you forgetting about the entire world as you allowed yourself to just live for the moment, no more hunt nor monsters haunting your mind anymore. It was just you in Crowley’s arms as he was drawing some circles on your hipbone. After a while you turned around so your head was resting on his chest and you entangled your legs. He started to draw circles on your back when you lifted your head to meet his eyes.

“Tell me a story,” you asked. He frowned but felt obliged and did, smiling at you.

“One of the first time I put a foot back on earth, I met this really weird woman…” he started, “She was really old -I wouldn’t be surprised if she had lived for a century-, and she was ruling this whore house…”

You laughed as Crowley told you how the old woman used to punish mean customers by making a list of all their weirdest kinks and putting them on the wall of shame she had created in the entrance. It had been efficient and no complaints had been registered from any of the workers. He then got quiet, only hugging you tighter.

“I’m here to protect you, Y/N…” he whispered softly in your hair.

As if it was the signal your lids were waiting for, you felt asleep.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing here ?!” Dean’s threatening voice woke you up in a jump and you froze as you saw Crowley’s angry face and Dean facing him with the demon knife.

“And now she’s awaken,” ragged out Crowley, “thank you very much you bloody jackass !”

“Y/N get away from him right now,” Dean demanded.

You stood still, looking at him in the eyes. 

“What are you doing here in the first place, Dean ?” you asked with a cold tone. “I don’t remember inviting you in.”

“And you’re telling me that you invited him ?” Dean answered in anger.

You sighed. Here was the ‘discussion’.

“Crowley, please, would you mind…” you started before Crowley stroke your back softly.

“Call me anytime,” he answered in a whimper, and then disappeared from your room. You were now alone with a really pissed off Dean. 

“Please tell me that this wasn’t what I think it was,” Dean begged, “tell me you weren’t cuddling with the fucking King of Hell.”

“And what if I was ?” you replied in a whisper, with no strength to fight. His eyes opened wide at your words.

“So you’re basically telling me that you and Crowley you ?…” his voice died in his throat before he could finish his sentence. You couldn’t guess his feelings through his eyes. Was that pain, tiredness, sadness, anger ?

“We got close, after you left,” you explained, your voice shivering. He seemed hurt, but put on his neutral mask back together quickly.

“So do I have to call you ‘Queen of Hell’ now ?” he replied with a mean smirk, and you felt just sick and really pissed at his words, feeling the anger taking control.

“You left me, Dean,” you started, throwing him an accusative gaze. “I tried to call, I tried to talk to you but you just ignored me. You left me for Lisa and Ben. You left me so you could live your own perfect little life. Why did you want me to do ? To wait for you ? Cause I waited, Dean Winchester, I waited years for you to make a simple move that never came. So yes, I left to make my own life, yes I worked on a few cases with Crowley and yes we got close, but you know what ? Crowley is the first man I met who took some time off for me, who watched over me without looking down on me and who never ever took me for granted.”

You were panting at the end of your tirade, and Dean seemed just as shocked as you felt from your own soliloquy. Dean started to come closer to you, and you pulled back until you were against the wall. You suddenly felt surrounded by Dean’s strong arms and you could feel his breath on your lips.

“Why do you think he gave you the head in a bag and didn’t just burn it with the rest of the body ?” he whispered against your lips, his eyes locked on yours. It took you a second to remember the night in the bar when Crowley came to you and Dean pulled you away from him. You wanted to reply something but you just couldn’t form a simple word. You remembered his hand on your arm and the jealousy in Dean’s eyes. You had a hard time admitting it didn’t make any sense.

“He wanted me to see you,” Dean kept whispering way to close to your face, and you couldn’t grasp if it pleased you or not. “He wanted me to see that he had a hold on you…” Dean continued as you felt his breath moving from your lips to your neck. He was now holding your wrists tight above your head, not hurting you but holding them tight enough so you wouldn’t be able to run from him. “He knows I feel something for you. He knows I’m a danger for him because he knows that you have feelings for me too.” He concluded with a soft kiss on your neck which made you whimper. He laughed softly hearing it as he lifted his head to face you, looking at you straight in the eyes. You felt the grip on your wrists loosening and you took advantage of it to push him away from you. You stood still as if the world had stopped spinning, seeing only Dean. You saw his jaws clenching, you saw his white knuckles as he was clenching his fists, you could see the confusion he felt though his eyes. You felt his arousal as he shoved you on the wall, claiming your lips. First, you were shocked. You didn’t know what to do, your brain messing around and exploding under his touch. So, he had feelings for you after all ? After the way he threw you away ? After everything you had to pass through to forget him ? After the pain, your lack of self confidence, the hate you felt for yourself thinking that it was your fault, that you did something wrong ?

“Get the fuck out of me !” you yelled pushing him violently far from you.

You could still feel his lips on yours as you felt a hand on the small of your back. You could feel anger coming from Crowley as he watched Dean.

“You only have to say one word, my love,” Crowley whispered at your ear. You took a deep breath and laid your eyes on Dean one last time.

“The Queen of Hell it is.”

You then turned to Crowley, clenching your arms around his neck, and the decor around you changed suddenly, as your life would from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! I might continue it once I'll finished Discovery Trip : Sequel and The Tower.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos to let me know if you liked it and see you soon !


End file.
